memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Blow
Introduction (blurb) There are more than four hundred sagas aboard the Starship Enterprise, one for each of the unique men and women serving under the command of Capt. James T. Kirk. For years their personal adventures, their individual struggles and successes, have gone largely untold... until now. The U.S.S. Enterprise is patrolling the Klingon border when sensors detect a massive power source on a planet supposedly populated only by a race of primitive humanoids. Suspecting some sort of Klingon plot, Captain Kirk decides to investigate the matter personally, beaming down to the planet with Dr. McCoy and a team of security officers. But Kirk is in more danger than he knows. Among the landing party is Lt. Jon Anderson, a Klingon infiltrator on an undercover mission aboard the Enterprise. Anderson does not know if the Empire is at work on the unnamed planet, but if it is, then his duty demands that Kirk be stopped -- by all means necessary. Summary References Characters :Luis Benitez • Block • Brantley • • • Robert Fox • Michael Fuller • Sam Fuller • Barry Giotto • Gorath • Sarah Hatcher • Heller • Adam Jawer • William Jefferies • Robert Justman • • Kell/Jon Anderson • James T. Kirk • Klak • Koloth • Kran • Krinsky • John Kyle • Maarcs • Leonard McCoy • Mourl • Okuda • • Leslie Parrish • Ranc • • Montgomery Scott • • Sobel • Herbert Solow • Spock • Stern • Hikaru Sulu • Torg • Nyota Uhura • Patrick West • Kahless the Unforgettable Starships and vehicles : • • • ( ) • Galileo • Locations :602 Club • 7348-II • Donatu V • San Francisco • Starbase 42 • Starfleet Command Headquarters • System 7348 Qam-Chee • System 1324 Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Klingon • Nausicaan • Orion • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan States and organizations :BetleH' etlh • Federation • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon Intelligence • Klingon Language Institute • Starfleet • Starfleet Scouts Science and technology :airlock • alien • blood • computer • deaf • dilithium • disruptor • galaxy • minute • second • sensor • sensor array • space • starbase • stomach • time • transparent aluminum • transporter • transporter pad • warp field • warp reactor • warp system Ranks and titles :assassin • bartender • captain • chief • commander • doctor • engineer • ensign • guard • instructor • lieutenant commander • officer • recruit • roommate • science officer • second officer • senior weapons officer • squad leader • trader • warrior • weapons commander Other references :accent • bandage • bar • bar stool • Battle of Donatu V • blade • book • bottle • bowl • breakfast • bridge • briefing room • brig • clothing • corridor • day • desk • disruptor room • d'k tahg • drink • Earther • English language • gagh • galactic citizenship merit badge • glass • high school • Klingon language • knife • language • mek'leth • mok'bara • mug • Nausicaan language • pipius claw • planet • quarters • River of Blood • Romulan ale • sector • sensor control room • slang • sling • Starfleet Survival Guide • targ • technology • transporter room • war • weapon • window • worm External Links * The Edge of the Sword| after1=Assignment: Eternity| type2=novel| series2=TOS| format2=novel| before2= The Edge of the Sword| after2= | prevpocket=What Are Little Girls Made Of?| nextpocket= | voyages1=TOS| adbefore1=What Are Little Girls Made Of?| adafter1= | }} Category:Books Category:TOS novels